


Female Steve and/or Female Bucky Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in January 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 4





	Female Steve and/or Female Bucky Recs

### Female Steve and/or Bucky Fic Recs

 **Title:** Change is Hard (and Harder, so much Harder)  
**Why:** A at times angsty and darker fic that is about the very non-con genderflip can be and what if there was no way of reversing it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614352/>

**Title:** Christmas in Connecticut  
**Why:** This is the rule 63 Stucky version of the 1945 Christmas romcom of the same name, and it's delightful. Stephanie Rogers does not live on a farm in Connecticut and have a pet cow, but her publisher for her recipe column thinks she does, and invites a soldier to spend Christmas with her and her (non-existant) husband without asking. Oh no! Whatever will they do? Hijinks ensue as Howard, Maria (not yet Stark) and Stephanie creates a bigger web of lies to get through this with everyone's career still intact! And then the soldier, Bucky, arrives and oh no he's hot.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474924>

**Title:** Don't You Worry About My Immortal Soul  
**Why:** It's sweet and domestic and lovely, but then, hey, interesting kink! I love average!Bucky getting to live into the near future and just having a job and a house and shit  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860252>

**Title:** Earth 3492: Mother Winter (CW: hydra Trash Party)  
**Why:** Steve is both Stephanie Barnes, Captain America, and then the Winter Soldier. And then there's a literal horde of Hydra baby Winter Soldiers. The tags are no joke, please proceed with caution if it does sound interesting.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479483/>

**Title:** Except It Abide in the Vine (multiple ships, including Steve/Bucky, Steve & Bucky, and Steve/Bucky/Sam)  
**Why:** Because  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910536>  
**Bonus fanart of Seg and Becca:** <https://silentwalrus1.tumblr.com/post/150383822253/my-hand-slipped-and-spitandvinegars-seg-and>

**Title:** Feast  
**Why:** This isn't officially set in the same universe as Reconstruction, but has very similar characterization and background, so it is in my head. Basically, a priest terrifies Bucky with the prospect of Stephanie dying in childbirth if he knocks her up, so he gets real good at oral. Sweet, hot, and funny  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514096>

**Title:** Gold to Airy Thinness Beat  
**Why:** Seriously one of my favorite 63!Steve fics. Steve's close friendships with all kinds of OCs, and all the different twists and turns the author makes so it doesn't just feel like TFA but if Steve were a woman just really make it an interesting read.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7597150/>

**Title:** A Hole in A Stained Glass Window  
**Why:** Also not officially part of the Reconstruction verse, a happy fluffy sequel where they're still so IN LOVE. Also, this line: “Even buried dreams can grow, Bucky guesses, stubborn like a weed reaching for the sun.”  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311117>

**Title:** The Magic of Science  
**Why:** A hilarious fic where Bucky is temporary female, every time I read it I laugh.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813233>

**Title:** Reconstruction  
**Why:** A hard fic to find and slowly updated but it's just so amazing. One of my favourite female Steve fics out there that I think really captures how Steve would be as a female. And I can't help but love the change from Captain America to Lady Liberty.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564184/>

**Title:** siúil, a rún: every tear  
**Why:** This author has lots of fun and cute Bucky/fem!Steve fics - some are (relatively) canon compliant and some are very AU. But this is the first in a series where they keep meeting on opposite sides of the Iron Curtain throughout the Cold War  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444285/>

**Title:** Sparklers on the Fourth of July series  
**Why:** Bucky is a woman but chooses to pass as a man so she can join up. Steve and Bucky have a complicated but ultimately satisfying relationship  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/59499>

**Title:** The Steph/Bucky series by ipoiledi  
**Why:** You can tell how much I adore their Steph/Bucky series because I just went over to tumblr and snagged all the ficlets they posted over here. The reason why I like them is because they're joyful het fics. It's pretty clear that Bucky is head over heels about Steph and she is doting and sassy.  
**Links:**

  * Bucky goes to the store to buy some pads for Steph and puts a sexist douchebag in his place (this was the fic that started my OBSESSION with Steph/Bucky): <http://ipoiledi.tumblr.com/post/134971011155/i-have-neither-a-kink-nor-an-aversion-but-recent>
  * Bucky's a tad jealous because Tony blurted out something about how hot Steph is (fwiw, this fic is less cringey that the premise might make it sound like): <http://ipoiledi.tumblr.com/post/133583646661/could-you-please-please-please-write-more-for>
  * Steph is horny cuz she's ovulating and she's getting herself off when Bucky comes home (SUCH GOOD PORNY PORN, ZOMG): <http://ipoiledi.tumblr.com/post/129130182870/ok-steph-being-insatiably-horny-because-shes>
  * That one time Steph was (temporarily) turned into Steve: <http://ipoiledi.tumblr.com/post/134255382151/but-what-would-happen-if-steph-woke-up-one-morning>
  * This one is a 4-for-1 ficlet link to the following stories: <http://ipoiledi.tumblr.com/tagged/cis-girl-steve>  

    * Bucky enjoying Steph's tits
    * Steph's drunk and horny
    * Bucky is eager to reunite with Steph (this is set in the pre-TFA era so Steph is a smol)
    * Steph talking about Bucky to her gal friends back in the 1940s



**Title:** your fatalism and your crooked face  
**Why:** not that this is bad, but I feel like a lot of Bucky/fem!Steve fics have them get married before the war. And this one very specifically does not have that happen, and it's in a way that makes sense with how Steve's stubbornness and need to be independent could be expressed in a Rule 63 'verse.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080536>

**Title:** You Would Be In Clover  
**Why:** 63!Steve, and Bucky is gay. Their marriage is VERY complicated, and both grapple with their own and each other's sexualities. Eventual SamSteveBucky.  
**Why 2:** It's wonderfully written and Gwen (Steve) is so well characterized. Gwen and Bucky's relationship is v complicated like mentioned, but they love each other so much and I have a lot of feels about them. Also this one is illustrated by me, as a collab for the stucky big bang 2017 :wink: (note: it’s samstevebucky)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808954/chapters/26640327>

### Female Steve and/or Bucky Fanart Recs

  

  * Female Steve: <http://temariart.tumblr.com/post/99489901535/femcaptain-doodle>
  * Female Bucky: <http://illustratedkate.tumblr.com/post/92012231682>
  * Happy 4th (NSFW): <http://kurozawa46.tumblr.com/post/147096186190/happy4th>
  * Stucky poster: <http://kurozawa46.tumblr.com/post/145003400190/in-support-of-the-twitter>
  * Fem!Stucky: <https://twitter.com/SulaSafeRoom/status/1078399401905803264>
  * Fem!Stucky (NSFW): <https://twitter.com/SulaSafeRoom/status/1078425020148449286>
  * Squish your face in the titties of freedom: <https://discordapp.com/channels/315126438988742656/431437965491830796/534469618136514570>
  * Team No Chill (Steve, Bucky, and Sam): <http://oxboxer.tumblr.com/post/178188965466/sam-steve-and-bucky-from-looks-to-save-the-world>



Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
